


movie night

by planetundersiege



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dialogue, Drabble, Funny, JohnDaveKat - Freeform, M/M, Movie Night, Multi, OT3, Polyamory, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 02:59:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17092787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Dave, Karkat and John can’t decide which movie to watch.





	movie night

“Oh hell no.” Dave said as he sat in the middle of the couch, Karkat on his right side and John on his left, while arguing about what movie the three lovers should watch. “We’re not watching Troll Love Actually or another one of your shitty romcoms.”

 

It was meant for Karkat.

 

“Fuck you! TLA has class!”

 

“Well.” John said. “It is better than human Love Actually atleast.”

 

“Don’t encourage him.”

 

Karkat groaned, his ears flicking backwards in annoyance, as he let out a small his without thinking about it.

 

“If my romcoms aren’t good enough, then what are we watching?”

 

He looked over at John, who seemed to have gotten an idea.

 

“What about Con Air?l

 

Now, both Karkat and Dave were both against the idea. Because, cmon, Con Air. There was way better movies out there, totally.

 

“No Nicolas Cage bullshit here. Never again.”

 

“Then Dave, what do you wanna watch then if our ideas are that bad?”

 

Dave grinned.

 

“Well, just so you know, I happen to have the perfect idea. A true classic, loved for generations. The best movie to ever exist, and that’s a fact.”

 

“If it’s the bee movie it’s not gonna happen.”

 

“FUCK OFF!”


End file.
